


The Party

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Jensen smiled lazily to his wife, who was cradling her bump as they laid side by side, JJ playing with Tom and Shep.  
"I can't wait" Daneel whispered and connected their hands over her bump. Jensen smiled and laid on his side, lightly rubbing her bump. Daneel smiled softly.   
"We need to tell JJ soon..." She trailed off.  
"Jay and Gen are having a bbq and going out on the boat and we've been invited if you want to go..." Jensen said softly.   
"We can go, JJ will love it" Dan smiled and rested a hand on Jensen's chest.  
"I love you" Jensen whispered and kissed her cheek, holding her close. 

The next weekend, they all left the house and walked the short distance to the Padalecki house, where Misha and Vicky were walking in.  
"JENSEN!!!" Misha screamed and ran over. Jensen laughed and hugged the man before standing protectively behind Daneel. Misha, West and Maison ran off while Vicky stayed back.  
"Congratulations" she said and smiled. Jensen smiled and thanked her as they walked in. Jared squealed when Jensen walked in, probably because of the amount of sugar he had in his hand from the bag of gummy worms. Jensen chuckled and kissed Dan's neck.  
"What you want to drink babe?" He whispered.  
"I'm not sure, what is there?" Daneel responded.  
"Soda, fruit juices, just the usual" Jensen said.  
"Could I have a Soda please baby" Daneel asked. Jensen nodded and walked over, grabbing two cans of Pepsi, before walking back over to her.   
"Ain't you having a beer?" Daneel asked, taking the can from Jensen.  
"Nah, don't want you to feel left out" Jensen smiled and kissed her cheek. Daneel smiled and kissed him gently, rubbing rubbing his hand.

The day passed like any other for them: laughter over Jared and his dogs; misha and his antics and the friendships of all the children. As the sun was setting in the sky and it was time to head home, JJ used her infamous puppy eyes to beg to be able to sleep at Mishas with Maison. Jensen looked to Misha and Vicky, who nodded.   
"Sure, have you got clothes?" Jensen said. JJ nodded and smiled shyly.   
"I got some earlier" she smiled. Jensen rolled his eyes and smiled.   
"Fine by me then" he smiled. 

When they returned home, Jensen smiled and helped Daneel out of the car, locking it as they walked into the house. Daneel yawned and looked upstairs. Jensen smirked and locked the front door behind them before lifting her and walking upstairs. He laid her on the bed and smiled, rubbing her bump. Daneel smiled.  
"I can't wait..." she said sleepily. Jensen smiled softly   
"Sleep sweetie" he whispered and kissed her cheek. She nodded and fell asleep, curled in his arms.


End file.
